


【盾冬/芽詹】合作愉快

by chingching27



Series: 【Stucky】連載故事 [34]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: 假戀愛真結婚。Steve和James為了保護各自的愛人，決定攜手合作。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: 【Stucky】連載故事 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/468022
Kudos: 11





	【盾冬/芽詹】合作愉快

**Author's Note:**

> 盾冬與芽詹  
> 分別是Steve/Bucky和Stevie/James  
> 非ABO的生子設定，  
> 是《親愛的寶貝》的特別收錄，在本子裡放了前面五章的大概，  
> 之後會更細寫，預計全文大概會有十章。  
> 今天先貼出第一章，祝Bucky哥哥生日快樂❤️❤️

一個區域裡也許會有一個以上的豪宅區，但誰能住在哪一個區域，向來有不成文的規矩，又界線分明。作為譜拉特市景觀最好、治安最佳的區域，L區的東南西北都有豪宅分佈。西區是高官顯要，家裡有數代恆產的多住在南區；東區是暴發戶，或稱為新貴，在四區當中組成最複雜，被包養或是財源不明的人物喜歡混跡於此；而背山面海的北區，只有政商兩通、歷史悠久、背景強大的那些家族，有能力在這置產。  
從塔可橋上橫越玫瑰河，穿過了三十一號隧道，在提拉頌大道上開五分鐘的車，便進入了北區綿延的住宅區。

提拉頌大道上，有一棟在豪宅區中不算顯眼的別墅。它有著和其他住宅並無差別的黑色銅鑄大門，進了門後是照顧得宜的花園與小巧的家庭式游泳池，沿著花園小徑走到底，一棟藍簷白壁、佔地廣闊的二層樓屋宅便出現在眼前。

夜色已深，月光落在泳池的水面上，在微風吹過時被攪散四方。屋子的一樓已經熄燈了，管家檢查過屋內的角落，關上了落地窗，便也回房歇息。寧靜的屋子裡，只有二樓深處的主臥室還透著一絲微光，伴著曖昧的呻吟，從門縫悄悄流洩出來。  
比一般的雙人床還大上一倍的大床上，棉被被隨意地撥到一旁，做工精緻的睡衣與內褲散落在棉被四周，甚至已經滑落到地板。室內只開著小燈，床上交纏的身影影影綽綽地投射在拉起的窗簾上。

「Steve……Steve……不行了……」沙啞軟糯的嗓音帶著一點哭腔，似是已在這場糾纏了大半個夜晚的情事裡筋疲力盡，而伏在他身上的金髮男人卻還沒有要休停的意思，他握著那雙潔白修長的長腿，往兩旁壓開，直起身，埋在長腿主人身體裡的性器更加大幅度的進出，一次又一次深入到最緊緻的密境裡。  
陷在綿軟床鋪裡的棕髮男人，一襲微捲的長髮鋪散在枕上，已經被汗溼透了大半。他大而長的雙眼裡嵌著的一對琥珀似的瞳孔已被淚水浸透，原本白皙的臉龐漲得通紅，被汗水、淚水與唾液弄得濕答答，纏在金髮男人身上的雙腿已無力的滑落。金髮男人背上被他在高潮時抓得滿是紅痕，兩人交接著的密處更被精液與汗液沾得一片狼藉。  
金髮男人又快速地抽插了十幾下，才終於在棕髮男子體內再次高潮，一股又一股的濃稠精液射進了他體內後，才滿意地翻下身，就著還相連的姿勢，把棕髮男子摟進懷中。

被折騰狠了的情人還在小聲哽咽，平復著自己的呼吸，Steve的手掌放在他背後一下下溫柔地輕撫著，直到他呼吸漸順，才低聲開口：『還好嗎？』  
棕髮男子點點頭，Steve抬起他的臉，把他臉頰上凌亂的頭髮撥到耳後，溫柔的吻落在他唇上：『我的Bucky……我真愛你……』  
Bucky彎起嘴角，含住Steve的下唇加深了這個吻。

兩人繾綣相吻了好半晌，Bucky才輕推開Steve，低聲問：「你什麼時候要回去？應該挺晚了。」  
『去哪？』Steve的手指穿進Bucky及肩的長髮中，一下一下的梳開。

這棟豪宅登記的主人雖然是Bucky Barnes，但Rogers家的第四十代接班人Steve Rogers儼然把此處當成自家，已是上流社會公開的祕密。他在這裡招待朋友與生意上合作夥伴時，Bucky從來不曾同席，只是在眾人到齊入座前會出來客套的招呼幾句，便會以身體不適的緣由先行離場。只有Steve少部分極為親密的好友與心腹，有機會吃到Bucky親手烹煮的佳餚，在餐桌上和兩人熱絡交談。  
Bucky Barnes出身不明，但他是Steve Rogers捧在掌心呵護的情人這一點無庸置疑。只是富貴滔天的Rogers家一直不願意接納他，Steve長期在外與他同居時，Steve名義上的母親Seraphina仍然四處積極為他找尋聯姻對象。  
Rogers家第三十九代的長子Joseph並沒有留下明文記載的親生子嗣，Steve是在七歲那年被帶進Rogers家收為養子，由Seraphina親自照料。傳言Steve是Joseph的私生子，但個性柔弱的Seraphina對此無置喙的餘地。Joseph過世後，二十出頭的Steve擔起家族重任，在五年間把原先家族內盤根錯節的勢力一一釐清，收攏大權，雷厲風行的做事態度令他在Rogers家族內地位穩固，說一不二。

Bucky是他唯一不能隨心所欲的事，Steve花了很多時間溝通，以Seraphina為首的一群長輩至今反對，僅有的原因是Bucky的身體狀況。  
經過各大醫學中心的精密檢測，結果相差無幾──他能懷孕產子的機率極低，不超過5%。  
「你完全可以一輩子照顧著他，對我們家來說，那不是什麼大不了的事，但你得有親生孩子，或是婚生子，Steve，否則等你過世後，家族會大亂的。」無數次的勸說後，Seraphina疲憊地說：「你以為為什麼你能那麼順利地接下你父親的位子？」

所幸一切的紛雜吵鬧，在另一個Barnes出現後，終於有了一個看似再順暢不過的解決方案。

「回Rogers祖宅，明天你不是要在那裡結婚嗎？」Bucky的指尖在Steve胸口輕劃，Steve抓住他的手：『明天只是個做給外人看的典禮，沒必要那麼看重。你明知道我早就結婚了，Buck……』他把Bucky的手拉到唇邊吻他的指節，在無名指根部流連：『我的摯愛，我唯一的伴侶……不會有別人。』  
Bucky抬頭看他，綠眼睛裡流轉的水光令Steve心頭微揪，他把人抱得更緊，柔聲說：『別想東想西的。明早我得早點起來，Sam大約8點會來接我，典禮中午就結束了，我會盡快趕回來，但別餓著肚子等我吃午餐。嗯？』  
「嗯……」Bucky輕聲應了，又說：「明天上午是固定的檢查時間，醫師大概10點會來。」在和Steve重逢前，他過了一段相當艱苦的日子，雖然醫生說沒有大問題，但他時不時仍會有暈眩和劇烈的頭痛，Steve便安排了醫師每個月固定為他檢查。起初這檢查中也包含著希望Bucky儘快懷孕的期待，但幾年過去了，Bucky的肚子一直無消無息，Steve漸漸再也不在Bucky面前提起這事。  
『好，如果有什麼狀況，立刻讓我知道。』Steve親了親Bucky的眼睛，鬆開手下了床，去浴室取了溫熱的毛巾回來幫Bucky擦拭。Bucky很累了，沒等Steve替他擦完身體，他已經沈沈睡去。Steve打理好一切，回到床上，熄了燈，把Bucky摟進懷裡時，腦海中卻忽然閃過明天要和他走進禮堂的那個人。


End file.
